Good times, and Happy Memories
by mfkngst
Summary: A collection of the hidden fun times at sanctuary
1. Introduction

Hey guys how is everyone? Good I hope. Things are good here for me. I am now on summer vacation and couldn't be happier. Now you may be asking your self why is this important to you, and why the hell I am telling you all this. Well since I have four months of fun ahead of me, I thought that I should let mutant X have some fun too.  
  
So this, Good Times and Happy Memories, is going to be a random collection of The not seen fun times of mutant X. These will all happen in present season three, but old favorites may be brought in as memories. This 'fun moments', as I like to call each chapter will contain at least one of the four main characters, and something fun will be happening. There may be a fun girls night, or they may all go square dancing undercover. Shalimar and Jesse will probably relieve some of their old memories, People may go skydiving, and pool torments may be won.   
  
I am not sure all that I will write yet, so if any of you have suggestion or ideas what they may do please email them to me, or include them in your review. And please review! Even if you don't like it or don't have anything to say. I just want an idea of how many people are reading it. If there isn't interest I won't bother posting them.  
  
Thanks for reading this guys, and I hope you enjoy these. Please review! 


	2. Good Times and Happy Memories 1

Jesse and Shalimar walked into sanctuary laughing. They had decided to go out together tonight and spend some quality sibling time. They had all been working really hard the past few weeks, so Shalimar had dragged Jesse away from the computers, and the two friends went to go see a movie, and go to their favorite pizza place, just like they had done in the old days. The movie had been okay, but the night had been magical. Just like when they were first had joined Mutant X…  
  
*******  
  
They had sat in the corner both that had been theirs, and order their usual. An extra large meat lovers pizza, two large chocolate milkshakes, and to top it all off, a huge double banana split. By the time they had finally plowed their way through the pizza, their stomachs were filled, but so were their hearts. Shalimar had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, and while jesses butt was still sore from where he landed, when he had laughed do hard he slid out of the both.  
  
And their merriment was rubbing off. Other dinners smile to themselves at the two young siblings, who were obviously having a grand time. Soon they found themselves drawn into the laughter, and the whole pizzeria seemed to shake with laughter as the beautiful blond women had milkshake shoot out her nose at something her brother said.  
  
An old women chose that moment to come out the swinging doors from the kitchen, and into the dinning areas. She took in the howling blond couple, and a arranged her face into a stern look of disapproval. "When one of my girls told me there was a good looking blond couple out here, disturbing all my customers, I just knew it had to be you two!"  
  
At the sound of the women's booming, Italian accented voice, both Jesse and Shalimar swirled in their seats, to look at the women who had just entered. She was a tiny women only about 5'5 but she had the air of someone who you wouldn't want to mess with, especially with the scowl that was now plastered across her face. However as soon as the feral saw her she let out a squeal of joy, bounded out of the both, and launched herself at the smaller women. "Momma Giambelli!! How are you?"  
  
"looking as gorgeous as ever I see." Jesse stated as he elbowed his sister out of the way to swoop down and hug the little old lady. When he picked her up and swung her in a circle, the dinners smiled again at the girlish squeal, this prudish old lady let lose. "Have you reconsidered? Will you leave this old restaurant behind and run off with me to Tahiti? I swear you will never have to work again. Well that is except to make me my diner." Jesse yelped with mock pain as Shalimar hit him in the arm.  
  
"You are such a pig" uttered Shalimar, the mirth dancing in her eyes taking the sting out of her words.  
  
"what was it That guy on TV used to say again…" Shalimar and mamma Giambelli's mouths both turned up into smiles as they remembered jesses favorite come back. "oh that's right…Oink, oink baby!"  
  
Shalimar stuck her tongue out at him, and sat down again at her both, sliding over and making room for mamma.  
  
"So where have you two been lately? It has been months since the last time I saw you." At her words, both mutants expressions dimmed, at the thought of why they hadn't been there.   
  
Jesse decided it was only fair to tell this women, who was a very big part of both their teenage years. "you remember Adam right," Jesse paused, while mamma nodded, and took Shalimar's hand between her own. Sensing that the young women beside her needed the support. "well there was an accident in the fall, and he was killed." Jesse waited for the slicing pain to come, but to his surprise it didn't. Instead all he felt was a deep sadness for the loss of the man he considered a father.  
  
"oh my babies, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved him. And I also remember how much he loved you." and with that, mamma Giambelli launched into one of her favorite memories of when Jesse and Shalimar had kept Adam waiting for over an hour, while they were out getting tattoo's, much to their 'fathers' dismay.  
  
***********  
  
* ~~~~()FLASH BACK()~~~~*  
  
"oh my god" Jesse groaned, as Shalimar dragged him down the street towards mammas Giambelli's. "I can't believe that I let you talk me into getting a tattoo. Adam is going to flip when he finds out."  
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes, as she continued to pull Jesse along behind her. "Chill out jess. Adam never even has to find out. And, I mean, it is our bodies" the feral added on, her youthful rebellion still evident in her tone.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. But we might as well tell him. I mean this is Adam we are talking about. And you know, he always finds out." Jesse added an exaggerated shiver, to go along with his words. Shalimar laughed so hard, that she had to sit down. With out thinking she learned back against the bench she was on, and gave a little yelp of pain when her sore skin brushed up against the back of the bench.  
  
Jesse sat down next to her, a sympathetic smiling on his handsome face. "Here, let me see it" Jesse reached for her shirt and inched it up till he could see the middle of her spine. There sitting right beside the visible backbone was the tattoo they had both decided to get. Then after what had seemed like hours of arguing and wheedling, they agreed to get the tattoo in the same position, on their backs.   
  
"I have got to admit, they are pretty cool," Jesse confessed as he ran his fingers gently over the black, traditional trinity knot they had agreed on. Looking closely at the center, you could see a small separate 'X', that Jesse had to pay double for. "well it is time to go face the music." Jesse pulled Shalimar's shirt back down, stood up and pulled Shalimar to her feet.   
  
****  
  
"You did what?" Adam screeched wiping his gaze from Jesse, to Shalimar, and back again.  
  
"I said we both got a tattoo." Jesse responded, setting his pizza back down on his plate, his appetite gone, with the murderous look Adam was shooting him.  
  
"I heard what you said but i can't believe that you two got tattoos'. I mean what were you thinking! They are permanent! Are you still going to wan them when you are 70 years old?"  
  
"Ahh Now quiet down Adam, I can here you lecturing these kids all the way from my kitchen. What have they done now?" Mamma Giambelli asked as she slid in the both beside Adam.  
  
"They got tattoo's, that what they did!"  
  
"Is that all? Here I though they had gotten pregnant or something, by all the commotion you were making." Mamma laughed at the disquieted look on the two young ones faces, at her words.  
  
"Awww Mamma, why did you have to say something gross like that for? Plus you know my heart belongs to only you." Jesse winked, delighted at the blush that spread over her wrinkled face.   
  
"Okay," Adam conceded, realizing he was way outvoted her. "let me see it."  
  
Shalimar slipped out of the booth, and made a motion to lift up her shirt. Instantly Jesse was standing in front of her, providing an un-needed wall of protection. Shalimar rolled her eyes at his overprotective mature, and lifted her shirt to show Adam and mamma Giambelli, her tattoo.  
  
"Mine is just like it," Jesse stated, as the two adults leaned forward to look more closely at the Celtic design. "In the same position too."  
  
"Not only are they cool, but they mean something very important to us." Shalimar replied as she lowered her shirt, and turned around to face Adam, the father of her heart. "This symbol represents eternal love, and well I don't think I need to explain the 'X'. Don't be mad at us Adam, for wanting a permanent symbol of our family." Shal pleaded, looking up at Adam employing him to forgive them with her eyes.   
  
"Well how can I stay mad now?" Adam asked smiling, causing his dimples to flitter to life. "And I have to admit, they are nice."  
  
Mamma Giambelli smiled as Shal and Jesse slid back onto their side of the booth. Turing her head towards Adam, she asked in the most innocent voice she could" well you should get one to Adam, it could be a family thing." At Adam's paling face, mamma Giambelli, Shalimar, and Jesse all broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
*~~~~~~()END OF FLASH BACK()~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"Remember his face next time we were late?" Shalimar asked, thinking back to the look of fear Adam had all over his face. They had played him along a bit, then relented declaring they had not received anymore tattoo's.  
  
Jesse drank down the rest of his milkshake, and looked around at the now almost deserted restaurant. Glancing at his watch he was surprised by how late it was. Shalimar, Mamma Giambelli, and himself had been talk for hours, remembering funny stories from their past. But as he saw Mamma try to stiffle a yawn, he realize it was time for the night to come to an end.  
  
"Well ladies, I am sorry to break this up, but I need to get home and get my beauty sleep. Not just anyone can be this beautiful." he joked, striking a pose, lips extended in an over-exaggerated pout.  
  
"My how the time flies by when your having fun," mamma commented, allowing Jesse to help her out of the booth. "Now I don't want it to be another half a year till you to are back. Understand?"  
  
Both Mutants nodded their heads, and gave her a hug, and kiss goodbye. Promising to come back soon, the two blonds headed for the door, stopping only for Jesse to pay the bill, and leave a very generous tip. Then they walked out the restaurant, arm and arm, lighter in heart then either had been in a long time. 


End file.
